important person
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: Bluestreak X twins. set after ROTF bluestreak reflect on his long lost crush. but can the person that are important to you be replace by someone eles?
1. Chapter 1

Yo!!!!! How's it going with ya all? Anyway, now I'm writing a Bluestreak x the twins and opxbee fic!!

I'm going to say this to every story that I write okay!!! DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING DONT BOTHER READING!!!!! NOW on with the story…!!!! (Movie-verse)

A grey mech is sitting in the rec room alone it's no secret that bluestreak is being a loner ever since he got to earth to find out that sideswipe already on earth but not with sunstreker. The thought bother him, he revues to talk to anyone except bumblebee and his brother prowl, it surprise everyone actually to have the talkative mech to be quite. Sideswipe has change his paint job from silver to bright red and from a chevrolet stingray to a lamborgini reventon. The now red lamborgini feel a little jealous of his brother for not coming to earth with him and make bluestreak care for sunstreker so much. Right now he is thinking what happened if his brother land on earth before him will bluestreak be worried about him to? But if bluestreak act like that, wouldn't it hurt his brother to see him like this, like how is he feeling right now…?

A few days later after sideswipe thinking about bluestreak his brother arrived but that didn't seem to change the grey mech action or behavior. Sideswipe and sunstreaker care so much for bluestreak but they didn't know if the young mech feel the same way towards them. A few weeks had pass and still no change with the young mech behavior the only bot who knows about what's wrong with the young mech is bumblebee, that's why the twins had decided to talk to the yellow camaro.

*training room*

"good job bumblebee, now… try to hit to the center of the spark of the bot okay?" optimus prime was teaching the small scout how to aim his weapon, even though the yellow bot has been through a lot, but still he's just a teen-bot but aside from that, he is a very well trained autobot same as bluestreak the only difference between the two was their alt mode and personal things but aside from that they're pretty much the same. The yellow bot just nodded in reply, everyone knows that bumblebee's vocals have been ripped by megatron when they were still in cybertron before the launching of the all-spark to earth. Optimus have not forgiven himself because of the accident even though bumblebee was totally over it. As bumblebee was just about to aim his cannon at the target the door of the training room burst open, surprising both bots "WE'RE TAKING BUMBLEBEE!!! EMERGENCY!!!!" As sunstreaker and sideswipe burst to the room and without giving the mech time to answer, the lambo twins swipe bumblebee from the leader care, leaving the autobots leader alone in the training room dumb-struck. "hey!! Are ya nut's?!!" as bumblebee speaker went alive to shout at the twins, "sorry 'bee we need to talk to ya 'bout something!!" as sideswipe reply dragging the small bot to the rec room to have a 'talk'. As they arrive in the rec room, the three of them sit down in a table and explain everything to bumblebee about why they drag him away from prime's teaching lesson.

*after sunstreaker and sideswipe tell bumblebee everything's*

"*twitch* so let me get this straight you drag me away from my lesson, spying on bluestreak, and now you guys want to know why his acting like that, even though that means that I will tell you guys blustreak's secret?" bumblebee as with a little annoyance in his tone, the twins exchange glance and answer in the same time "YES!!!". Bumblebee sigh and answer 'forget who I was talking to..' thought bumblebee, he sigh and answer "bluestreak miss his former lover…",there were silence in the room, then there's aloud "WWWWHHHHATTTT???!!!!"Was heard through the whole ark. "WHO IS THIS 'FORMER LOVER' OF HIM???" the now angry sunstreaker ask the yellow mech, "*shrug*, can't tell you... But if you want to know, why don't you ask him by yourself?"Bumblebee grin, getting ready to go back to prime's teaching lessons. As the yellow scout leaves the room ,the twins exchange glances and scream "TO THE BORING-OLD-MAN'S-OFFICE!!!!"As both of them heading to prowl's office with their alt mode.

*prowl's office*

Prowl was having a normal and quite happy day no distraction, jazz will be fully awake tomorrow, not too much paper work and most importantly NO twins that means no prank's, no joke's, no noise just him and his paper work in his office. But as prowl finished his thought the door to his office burst open reviling 2 red and yellow lamborgini ' I just have to think about it don't I?' the black and white mustang cop car thought. "What can I do for you?" prowl ask in his emotionless tone. "WHO THE FUCK IS BLUESTREAK'S FORMER LOVER?!!" ask the twins shouting, "w-what?", "Don't you 'what' us… just answer the question who is bluesterak's former lover?" after a few nano clicks to let the thought crossed prowl processor and then it struck him "I'm not letting bluestreak bond with you trouble maker's…." There were silences for few nano clicks as the twins just stare at the technician answer. "What are you talking about? We just want to know who is bluestreak's former lover is…", prowl stare at the 2 serious lambo twins and said , "I'm not allowed to tell you this... but if you can change bluestreak's behavior and make him happy again I have no objections to let you two know the answer…", as prowl look at the serious optics of the yellow and red lamborgini he continued "Okay… but you have to promise me that you will never tell bluestreak that I'm the one who told about you this…" the twins just nodded at the technician's answer and look more serious as ever. "his name is flashback, he was the only mech that bluesterak ever trust and love , bluestreak was having a happy life and almost told flashback about how he feel towards him but when he was about to tell him something happened…", prowl have a sad face in his face and the twins have the look of curiosity and have a face that told the technician to continue "before bluestreak had a change to tell flashback how he feels, flashback got killed in battle protecting bluestreak by taking a shoot that was meant to be for him…"

*flashback in battle"

"FLASHBACK!!!!"As the lifeless body of the black and silver mech fall to the arms of his best friend, "don't worry flashback your gonna be okay I'll get you to ratchet and you'll be good as new in no time…" bluestreak said energon tears flow from his optics. "Blue..." as the weak mech cough energon blood he continue with a weak voice "i..love…you… live o-okay and bec-come a great gunner and promi-se that you will be as good as I am so we could have a match someday… " that was his last word before he passed out. Flashback had been in the med-bay for more than 2 month and still no change in his condition bluestreak had been in the med-bay everyday anlt hopping that his lover will be okay. A few more day's passed and the news about flashback's condition will be inform to bluestreak.

*end of flashback*

"and that's exactly what happened so if you want to make yourself useful make bluestreak happy and you guys don't have to hide it… I know that you have feeling towards my brother actually the whole ark knows so don't hide it… but I warn you if you make bluestreak shed oneeven one drop of sad energon tears I WILL personally take care of you…" prowl said in a very threatening tone. "You can count on that old-glitch !! That's all the information we need thanks!!" as both lambo go to straight to the outside of the ark searching for bluestreak. Prowl is leave in his office with a true little smile on his face 'good luck I hope you can bring my brother happy faces again…'as a flash of image of bluestreak laughing with flashback past through his processor.

Okay this is chapter 1 sorry for the error and sorry that I don't know what sideswipe car is in the movie…

You can flame about that but please just forgive me….!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yea I know it's been a while but its better late than never so… on with the story!!! BTW this fic maybe a little humorous but the category is still angst/drama.

* * *

The twins had decided to talk to the Grey mech and have a good long talk with him. And as expected the Nissan was not that hard to find, Bluestreak was sitting in the end edge of the cliff that shows a beautiful horizon of the sun finally settling down, hugging his knees he didn't realize that two red and yellow mech was approaching him and sitting down beside him enjoying the view of the sun set. By the time Bluestreak realize he have company he look up to both of them "what are you guys doing here?" Bluestreak ask in a low tone, the red and yellow mech just smirk and look at their crush "what's wrong 'Blue? Can't we just come here just to be with you?" Sideswipe said and was soon continue by Sunstreaker " Blue, we want to know what's bothering you… where's the happy and non- stop talking mech go?" Bluestreak look at Sunstreaker and lower his head " even if I told you, you won't understand…" still having the same expression in on his face Sunstreaker look back at the now dark sky of the night "you won't know till you try, and beside I know that Flashback wouldn't want this…" Bluestreak optics widens "but how-" "not important" Sides said "then why did you want to know?" Bluestreak ask, both twins just chuckle answer "we want to hear it straight from you and no one else, so start talking chatter-box!" Sunstreaker said with a grin on his face. Bluestreak who was still surprise and confuse at the same time soften his look and chuckle lightly "there's no stopping you guys is there?" "Nop!" both mech said at the same time.

Bluestreak hugged his knees closer "he wasn't just a friend to me, he was more than that, he was my first love…" Bluestreak said blushing "what?!" the twins shot up, then Bluestreak started to panic "wh-what? What'd I'd say?" "HE WAS YOUR FIRST LOVE?!" Sideswipe said straight to Bluestreak face plate "um… yes?" Then a big rock fall out of nowhere written 'no hope' hit the twins head, but Bluestreak continues "he was really nice, friendly and always be there when I need him… he was everything a mech could ever ask for" then another big rock fall written 'evil & unfriendly' hit their heads "he was good at shooting, I learn some of my tricks from him and man, was he good he never ask me to be quite no matter how much I talk and…" a shoot from Megatron's fusion cannon hit their spark " o and there's even the time where he and I got lost in the woods and it took us days just to get out and we spent our time talking and get to know each other it was really fun!" Bluestreak's face brighten when he talks about Flashback and it hurts the twins spark so badly "and he pretty much have a hero attitude but I don't mind!" that does it, they were both hit by a meteor.

Now the lambo twins was clenching their spark chamber and Bluestreak look at them with a big question mark above his head looking at the twins with an innocent optics "are you guys okay?" the twins was laying down on their stomach (imaginary) energon liquid surrounding them "w-we're f-fine Blue…" "O and his also one of Prowls favorite soldier!" "GGAAHH!!!" and lighting strike them.

Sideswipe hand and legs are twitching at the attack that he just receive, Sunstreaker was able to keep 'some' of his pride and was on one knee, energon blood trickling from his head and body "ouch…" Bluestreak kept on looking at his friends and laugh "man you guys should see the state that you're in right now! I still don't know what happened to you two but- Hahaha!!!" Bluestreak was laughing laudly and far away from their place Prowl was smirking at them "thank you…"

* * *

This was just to lighten up the mood! Next chapter coming soon!!!


End file.
